Strength in numbers
by Blackwitch31
Summary: When exists an Evil worse than Mumm-Ra's, alliances will be made to fight it!
1. A threat

_Rated** M **due to violence._

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Thundercats, just the OC, and the plot._

* * *

_Alright, folks, an unknown force is coming towards 3rd Earth, they plunder and destroy everything and everyone in their path... who are they? What will happen when reaching the planet?_

_Now I wonder... there is an evil great than Mumm-Ra's, what he will do?_

_Well... let's read this new story ok?_

* * *

**Strength in numbers**

**A threat...**

Space... A frontier that was conquered with blood and pain, were the first steps given by humans during the space race in the second half of the Twentieth Century and from there was a great exploration of the known space, first in baby steps and then giant steps... Going towards a future full of grief and achievements for Mankind.

Humans explored everything that was unknown, met new people, New worlds, and space itself began to get smaller, for all due to the growth of space travel and colonization of new planets, and so they knew these people began to make new alliances, they would be vital in a somewhat distant future... When Earth would suffer a great change that would change the fate of mankind.

Ignoring something nefarious that traveled through the cosmos, a huge space cruise of unknown origin, or perhaps not...

Many think that their home planet has been forgotten in time, who meet them knows what they are and where they come from... 2 bluish-skinned beings coming from a planet orbiting two suns... Arcturians.

This duo commands this same cruise, conquering planets, plunder their natural resources, killing anyone who crosses in their path, the ones who survived were made slaves... And whoever had supernatural powers were used as catalysts for their enormous cruise, the populace was used for physical work or else... To serve as food to this duo, who could escape their terror, told the naked and raw story of a cruel duo who conquered and plundered all to its passage.

All that violence and blood have lasted for several decades...this duo is extremely warring, which never reached total enlightenment, instead, they prefer to use unprecedented violence to subjugate the weakest.

Now they are on a new route, direct to the 3rd Earth, they found that on this planet live two supernatural beings through reports of various sources that crossed with them, it was an opportunity to capture them, to serve as catalysts for their cruise, And when they knew that they were immortal, were anxious to put their hands... would have an infinite supplement.

It's only a matter of time before they reach the planet in question and start plunder all natural resources and exterminate their inhabitants.

They hardly know that there is a force willing to halt their nefarious purposes... On this very planet... The third Earth.

When they get there near the planet, they're in a high orbit, thinking they won't be detected... are completely mistaken, there is a group of beings who have a technology that almost rivals theirs, and who watch over the skies to see if there is a real threat to the planet.

They're orbiting the planet beneath them for a few days... Long enough to warn those who live down there.

On third Earth...

The Thundercats found that there is an object orbiting the planet due to a probe they had sent in order to map the 3rd Earth and when it was detected there was a great twist, and second they had received reports of a strange object that was spreading chaos where they passed, and they did not know if it was that same object, for the unarmed view seemed a small rock orbiting the planet, and that makes them very worried.

Is it harmful to the planet and to the beings that inhabit it? Is the strange object manned or not? These are answers that will have to be investigated as soon as possible...

At the monitoring room

"Maxine, keep an eye on the monitor!" She waves, keeping an eye on what's going on, "You can be quiet, Lion-O!" And asks, "The others at the Tower of Olmens are investigating too?" Lion-O nods, "Yes, we've been getting reports on a cruise that's going to cause havoc, but this looks like a space rock!"

She knows this has to be solved, Maxine has a strange feeling about the object, something that escapes that leads her to be suspicious.

"I will communicate with Linx-O, maybe he can advise me!" Lion-O raises his brow, "What Maxine?!" She looks at him, "Don't worry!"

In a matter of time, she contacts the tower of Olmens, and does not get unresponsive, _"Bengali here, what's up Maxi?"_ She asks, "Linx-O is in there?" The white tiger looks sideways, noticing that the old Lynx is working with his keyboard, _"he can't at the moment, it seems the strange object is emitting strange readings!"_ She's intrigued, "strange readings? I see... " And turns to Lion-O, "Bengali says the object is emitting strange readings! That makes me very suspicious! " Then goes back to the conversation she has with Bengali, "and what does Linx-O say? Is it something bad? " Linx-O hears the question, "_young Maxine, this is very intriguing, the probe we sent detects something strange, I do not know if it is harmful to the planet!"_ Maxine looks at Lion-O, continuing, "You can call me paranoid, but there's something wrong with that object." Linx-O shares the same mistrust, _"are you having the same feelings as me?"_ She just corrects him, "Let's say my intuition is giving very strong signals." She notices Linx-O's voice, has some humor, _"Indeed."_ Then he speaks in a more serious tone, _"I advise caution, for it is not known what that strange object might contain."_ She accepts the advice, and finally shuts down.

"It seems, Linx-O has the same feeling like me! This will have to be investigated with caution!

We will have to wait for more information, the answers may be in the probe that has been sent to investigate!"Lion-O knows that Maxine is very attentive and very intuitive, and this helps them immensely to solve various problems.

"Very well, Maxine, we will continue to monitor the object with the help of the probe that has been sent!"

At Plundarr Castle

"So there's an object near the planet, yeeessss?" Slythe questions, Vulture-man nods, "Yes... And following my research, it is not a space rock, but rather a ship manned by strange beings! "Jackal looks at the other colleague, stating, "The Thundercats, they couldn't figure it out, and you say it's a ship?" The Vulture gets a little bored, "our technology is much more advanced than theirs, and it allowed me to investigate!" Monkian looks at Slythe, "chief, what do you think to do?" The lizard begins to reflect a little, is it prudent to contact the strange vehicle? Will Mumm-Ra know of its existence and can use it as leverage to destroy the Thundercats? Probably.

The other mutants are staring at your boss a little bit admired, "Slythe?" The lizard turns to the three mutants, "Let's contact this... Ship! " Vulture-Man does what is ordered, starts trying to search frequencies to see if he can contact the said object.

In the Black Pyramid...

Mumm-Ra rests in his sarcophagus, wants to regain his power which was almost dilapidated into the last skirmish he had with the Thundercats...

_**"Mumm-Ra... Mumm-Ra... MUMM-RA!**_**"** Listen, and he gets bored to be awakened from his slumber, so the lid of the sarcophagus opens, and goes out to find out what's going on, "who woke me from my sleep? I need to regain my awesome power! "Heading out to the cauldron then hears the voices that called him, "_**Mumm-Ra an eminent danger approaches the third Earth!"**_ The mummy is intrigued by such information, "What do you mean, Ancient Spirits of Evil?" And keeps listening, _**"for decades, some beings from another galaxy are conquering planets and enslave their inhabitants, they don't look at the means to do it."**_ He gets interrogated and curiosity speaks louder, "What are you trying to say?" The spirits explain,_** "They use power to subdue supernatural beings, and sorcerers to their nefarious end and thou shalt be the next, for they have discovered your potential!" **_

The Mummy is pensive, "I see, even if I attack them, it will have no effect on them!" The spirits continue, _**"Yes, Mumm-Ra you may be imprisoned, and you don't want that, do you?" **_He waves, "No, tell me what I have to do to remove this threat once and for all!" How he is going to remove that threat without endangering himself? The answer will be given within moments, _**"Join the Thundercats, for it is the only way to end these beings! You will have to use the Sword of Plundarr and Lion-O the Eye of Thundera to end them and free all the worlds that have been conquered! "**_ Why didn't the spirits ask mutants for help? The spirits just say _**"They're too impulsive, they don't think clearly, and they want to betray you!"**_ It's nothing new, the mutants trying something against him, and they always put them in check, "_**See Through the Cauldron what happens when you're reckless!"**_ Mumm-Ra sees the mutants trying to contact the object that orbiting the planet, and seconds later a beam of energy strikes the castle of Plundarr, destroying it partially.

"I see Ancient Spirits." They just advise, "_**Don't use your magic against them, go to the Thundercats ' lair, talk to them.**_

_**The human Thundercat is essential, it is the main key to work together and end this enemy. " **_ Mumm-Ra kneels, "yes it will be as you order Evil Spirits!"

At Cat's Lair

Maxine captures an image, the Castle of Plundarr in Flames, and manages to trace the route of the energy beam that hit it before, "Lion-O, the mutant's castle was attacked!" Panthro stands beside her, and Lion-O saw the same, "so it seems, the entity attacked the Castle of Plundarr, imagine what will do us!" Maxine rises from the chair, "It's not a space rock, it's a spaceship... With a more advanced technology than ours, and if they have launched their weapon against the mutants, they can do the same with all the living beings of this planet! " And looks at the horizon, "in my time we made a lot of Movies about alien invasion to our planet, having no idea that today is a possibility!" Panthro approaches, "Do you think so, Maxine?" She waves, "yes... Before seeing the beam, I captured radio waves radios from the Castle of Plundarr, seemed to try to communicate with them... Then silence! " Then turns to Lion-O, "We should warn the tower of Olmens that we face a serious threat!" The young leader knows that she is right, the eye of Thundera warned him of danger, "this detects radio waves, so we will have to use the traditional method!" And he calls Cheetara, who appears immediately, "You know what's happening, you don't mind go to the tower of Olmens saying that we're in great danger?" Cheetara looks at him, "Yes, you can be quiet!" And give him a kiss on the lips, "be careful also Lion-O." And get out of there at full speed.

Lion-O sees Cheetara walk away from there, and then back to the front of the monitors, "everything will be fine." And feel a hand on his shoulder, knows it's Maxine, "God will protect her, Lion-O!" Listen, "Thank you, Maxine." She blinks an eye, "You're my youngest brother, and I'm the eldest sister I have to look after you!" And ruffles his mane in a playful tone, and goes back to her place, watching.

"If this object is that ship... We will have to defend ourselves Lion-O! " Adds Maxine, for she never crossed with something similar in her life, for in her time mankind was taking the first steps in space exploration, never met with advanced species, although there was the belief that there were ET's watching Humanity due to an unknown agenda, but that was just assumptions and conspiracy theories and there were those who believed in those things, going hunting these... ET's.

Now all that's left is for the human girl to watch that object that could pose a major threat to the planet she calls home.

* * *

Who is this duo?

Mumm-Ra will make an alliance with Lion-O? Why Maxine is essential for this to work nicely? Perhaps


	2. An alliance

_Rated** M **due to violence_

_**Disclaimer: I** don't own the Thundercats, just the OC, and the plot._

* * *

_Well... this time an alliance will be made between enemies to fight a common evil..._

_read to discover!_

* * *

**An alliance...**

Maxine gets a little worried, "Mumm-Ranna must also be aware of this!" And barely said those words, the Mummy in question appears, "Yes I am, Maxine, it is a very serious danger to the third Earth!" Lion-O only asks, "What do you know about this strange object?" The female mummy only responds, "I know they conquer planets and dilapidate their resources and enslave their inhabitants!" Maxine looks at Panthro, "T... They're like a plague of locusts, go from planet to planet using all its resources and in the end, they abandon it!" Maxine's look changes to pure terror! None of them had seen the human girl that way.

The Sword of Lion-O gives the signal, and when it goes to unsheathe it, appears Mumm-Ra in his warrior state, "M... Mumm-Ra? " Whispers Maxine, he walks in the direction of everyone, who put themselves in a position of defense, and the villain notices this, "I have not come here to attack you, but to join you to fight this threat!" Maxine begins to try to evaluate what Mumm-Ra said, to see if she finds incongruence since it is very suspicious.

Mumm-Ranna notices, "He tells the truth, Maxine." The human girl in her intimate knows that Mumm-Ra told the truth, "I believe in your words Mumm-Ranna." And look at Mumm-Ra who crosses his arms, "Lion-O you better lower your sword, he didn't come here to set up trouble." Advises Maxine, "I believe in his words as well Mumm-Ranna!" Adds, Lion-O only question, "What are you doing here, Mumm-Ra?" The Mummy approaches, "I've been alerted to the imminent danger we've run, so I want to join forces with you, Thundercats!" Lion-O begins to ponder Mumm-Ra's words, "I see." Maxine decides to retire, "Where are you going, Maxi?" Question Lion-O, "prepare a snack, so I can organize my ideas while I cook! We will also have a long meeting! " Lion-O just says, "You're also needed at the conference, Maxine! We also need your advice." She smiles, "I know, as I told you I have to organize my ideas while I prepare the food, we will not discuss this on an empty stomach!" And away, going into the kitchen, Lion-O, on the other hand, calls the other Thundercats, what is happening is quite serious.

In the kitchen...

Maxine opens the door and Snarf is cleaning things up, "Do you have flour, Snarf?" He waves, "Do you want to make some snacks?" She waves, "yes, we have guests!" Snarf gets intrigued, "really? Who, who? " Maxine replies, "Mumm-Ranna and... Mumm-Ra! " The other one falls off the chair, "You're not kidding, are you?" She waves, "or I'm not called Maxine!

Go give me the flour and the other ingredients! " Snarf goes to get everything that was asked for but grumbles, "I just hope he doesn't screw us!" Maxine only shrugs her shoulders, starting to prepare everything, Snarf will deal with other tasks, "just one more thing Snarf, can you prepare the conference room please?" He waves, going to do what he was asked to do.

She starts to knead the flour, wants to make some pies and crackers, everyone should be hungry.

Works hard to make the 3 different fruit pies and crackers, and when everything is in the oven, makes some natural juices, and decides to take a bottle of Whisky and another of Vodka and some ice that he had bought a few days ago to a human merchant ship, probably she will need a strong drink.

A pleasant scent invades the Lair...

"Well, I guess Maxine doesn't play!" NoticesTygra, Mumm-Ranna knows what the Tiger is talking about, the human girl is good at preparing food, and by the way, Tygra speaks it feels like they love the food it prepares.

"I bet she's making hot dogs." Mumm-Ra hears Lion-O, and does not understand what is happening, but also felt the slight aroma that hangs in the air, "everyone to the Conference room!" Everyone saw who had spoken, Maxine... who brings two platters with homemade crackers and three assorted fruit pies, Snarf and Snarfer bring the drinks, including the two bottles of Vodka and Whisky as well the ice.

Bengali pulls out a platter from one of Maxine's hands, "it must be heavy, Maxi!" She smiles, Panthro pulls out the other, and she gives her a kiss on the lips, "Thank you Panthro!" Mumm-Ra had to divert his gaze, not to see the exchange of kisses between the couple.

Everything is placed in the proper places, and everyone sits in their places, starting the meeting;

"We want to know what threatens us." Wonders Lion-O a little worried, "it seems this object has already begun to wreak havoc." Tygra responds, "attacked the mutants just because they tried to communicate." Maxine raises, "We are faced with a warlike species, conquering planets and enslaving its inhabitants!" Panthro adds, "Like our friend here!" And points to Mumm-Ra, who does not care about the observation, "Panthro... I prefer to have Mumm-Ra as an enemy, and he does not destroy the resources of the 3rd Earth! " Maxine scolds Panthro, "Tell me what you know Mumm-Ra, so we'll know why you are joining us." Ask Lion-O, the villain begins, "The Evil Spirits have told me that they are a race from another galaxy that dedicates themselves to conquering planets, and enslave supernatural beings and sorcerers as well ordinary people.

I don't know how but they know things about me, and that could put my existence in jeopardy, so they advised me not to use my powers to attack them, except in direct confrontation.

Our swords are the key to ending these beings. " Linx-O begins to ponder the words of Mumm-Ra, has his logic, besides him, everyone is in danger.

Pumyra is also intrigued as Linx-O, working alongside the common enemy to catch a threat... It's not unheard of, but it doesn't stop being weird.

"The enemy of my enemy is my friend." Everyone goes back to Maxine, "it doesn't make sense what you say, Maxi." Watch Pumyra, "It does... We are seeing this right now! " Lion-O realizes what she means, Maxine turns to Mumm-Ra, "then you can't attack them using your magical powers." Mumm-Ra nods, "Yes." Cheetara just says, "That's very bad." Maxine was paying attention to what is hearing, and did some scribbles on a paper, until she asked, "Don't you happen to have a map of this planet?" Panthro hears the question, "Well, actually we do!" And turn on a screen that's in the room, "What are you thinking, Maxine?" She looks at the map that is on the screen, stands up saying, "Imagine the warlike power of these individuals, if they did it with the mutants can also do the same to us!" Then glue some figures on the screen, "Here is the pyramid of Mumm-Ra, sorry if it is poorly designed, here the lair, the Tower of Olmens, the castle of Plundarr..." The places are marked on the map, and would explain their idea, always referring to the power of the object, "...they can reach us simultaneously, but I think Mumm-Ra's pyramid can resist the attack due to the material that was used in its construction, it's solid rock! " The villain asks, "What are you insinuating, Maxine?" She looks at him, "I mean, in case we get hit, your pyramid can offer some protection to all of us, that's all." Lion-O begins to reflect, "if that's the case we don't have another chance!" Maxine just says, "I want to be mistaken, but I also don't know how their head works."

Something is said, "If Mumm-Ra uses his magic may attract the attention, we do not want it, I think we have to use our head and our skill in combat against them, we can use magic in a direct confrontation!" Maxine hears what was said by Lion-O, really the magic of the two mummies can be a barrier, Maxine begins to become thoughtful, while looking at Mumm-Ra, "We had the opportunity to fight our buddy there, and I can tell you that his expertise in the use of the sword and Body combat is admirable, and that's an advantage, you may not use your magic but you can complement that with your expertise.

And Mumm-Ranna doesn't escape the rule either! " Everyone agrees, the magic is not necessary there, it will have to be used in the last case, at that moment the only option is the direct confrontation.

Then they notice the image of the Castle of Plundarr, Lion-O sees something, "look... The mutants survived the attack, and it seems they escaped unharmed! " Maxine just says, "The castle is partially destroyed, but it can be rebuilt, lives cannot." Linx-O looks at Maxine, "You can expose your ideas very well, young Maxine! It shows that you can discuss strategies, and say what you think without fear. " The girl just says, "You may be right, Linx-O but the last word is Lion-O's.

The idea is to hear different points of view for the same purpose, to remove an evil that can harm us a lot and not only. " Lion-O hears everything including the ideas of the other Thundercats, they are valid, finally, they begin to outline a solid strategy to be able to fight that evil, which takes about 1 hour.

Then Lion-O's stomach roars and Linx-O notices, smelling the food, Maxine drops a laugh, "Let's eat!" She begins to cut the pies of fruit, distributing by all, when she arrives in front of the two mummies, "Mumm-Ranna, Mumm-Ra, want to try?" They're both just saying, "We don't eat." The human girl just says, "I had to try, but I don't take it wrong!" Mumm-Ra takes the slice of her hand, "but I want to try it, it's been a long time since I've eaten Maxine's food." Mumm-Ranna calculates soon when the villain was disguised, he always ate with the Thundercats, although he does not need to feed, so follow the example.

Everyone eats with satisfaction, the three pies, crackers and juices disappear at a glance, "Wow Maxi, you are still unstoppable to make these snacks!" Says Pumyra, "it's a recipe from my grandmother, I learned a lot from her as well as with the other family members."

Then she turns to the castle of Plundarr image, "What if we were to give some assistance to those fools? They may even know something we don't! " The words of the human girl make sense.

"Bengali, Tygra bring the mutants to the Lair, but act prudently, for we never know what they're up to." Sort Lion-O.

Pumyra just asks, "Why aren't the Thunderkittens here with us?" Cheetara just explains, "They're too young to be exposed to this sort of thing, let them be children." Maxine closes her eyes, remembering the times she was abused by her biological parents, she was so tiny when her uncles took her away from them, and let a sigh come out.

Panthro notices, "Maxine, is everything okay with you?" She devalues, "Don't worry, it's okay with me." Panthro puts a hand on his mate's shoulder, "Whatever it is, it's gone!" She waves, "I know." Then just says, "Let's leave the kids out of this." And look at her wristwatch, "Well, it's time to retire, I need to rest." Lion-O notices that she is visibly tired, "Go, Maxine, you need it!" Snarf appears to collect the dishes, always cautious with Mumm-Ra.

The villain sees Maxine and Panthro moving away from everyone, Mumm-Ranna notices, whispering to him, "You keep loving her." He just tells her a little bit bored, "don't get into matters that don't concern you." And away from the female mummy, turning to Lion-O, "I'll rest, and then I'll come later." And out of there, followed by Mumm-Ranna who also goes to her pyramid, also wants to end that evil.

The others go to the Castle of Plundarr to help the mutants, they know that Vulture-man can help them adapt some weapons in the Feliner.

With Maxine and Panthro...

"Mumm-Ra kept staring at you, Maxine." She just says, "It's normal, you know he has a fling for me, but it's you I love." And kiss him, "Now I just want to sleep, I feel so tired!" He helps her with her clothes, then kisses her shoulders, and how normal things get warm and end up making love until they're exhausted, falling asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

I appreciate constructive reviews, thanks!


	3. The kidnapping

_Rated** M** due to violence._

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Thundercats just the OC and the plot._

* * *

_Well, folks, something will happen in this chapter and I can tell you something... Panthro and Mumm-Ra will put their rivalry aside and work together!_

* * *

**The kidnapping**

The next morning, everyone has reunited again, this time with the mutants, Vulture-Man begins to tell everything in detail how it happened.

Maxine listens to him attentively, because knows he's very clever, invents useful things for mutants, but sometimes they don't work, the other mutants don't use them properly!

Preferring to use these same inventions for nefarious purposes, be it to harm the Thundercats, oppress the people of the third Earth or then try to usurp the place of Mumm-Ra, and observe by the corner of the eye its reaction, know that most of the time they align with his plans.

Lion-O knows what's at stake, and it's prudent, he never knows what the enemy is capable of, so feel something... "We have to get out of here fast!" He screams, and everybody's out running.

A beam coming from space hits the Lair, catching everyone by surprise, Maxine sees a huge explosion, and the shock wave projects her against Mumm-Ra, who stood firm, and protects her against the shrapnel, Panthro sees that she is safe, and runs to her, which is wrapped around the villain's cloak, "Maxine, is everything okay?" She replies, "A little shaken! We did nothing against them! " Mumm-Ra looks at the smoke, and when it dissipates, it notices that the eye of Thundera protected the Lair, "O... Oh my God... The lair is intact, and has taken with a very powerful laser beam! " Mumm-Ra looks at Maxine, "Yes it is true, the boy endured the attack alone!" She looks at Lion-O who wields the sword, "he is a phenomenon of nature!" Watch Maxine.

Mumm-Ra set her on the floor, "Thank you for protecting me!" Thanks, Maxine, the Mummy just tells, "you are welcome." She looks at the mummy, "_How_ do you feel, Mumm-Ra?" The other just says, "I survive, thank you for worrying!" She asks, "Why all this kindness?" His gaze softens, "for we shall fight side by side, against a greater evil than mine." And caresses her face, "and if it goes beside you even better!" She sketches a smile, "If Panthro catches you doing this to me!" He withdraws his hand, "Ooops... my bad…I can't get tired of looking at you! " She laughs, "This time I'll let go!" The human girl, goes to Lion-O, who has a decided look, "we will end them, for this attack had no provocation!" Tygra just says, "They started this fight, we're going to finish it!" Maxine immediately agrees with her friend, "Believe me, they will pay very dearly!" Lion-O put the sword on its sheath, "Let us prepare everything, then we will go to them!"

On the strange cruise...

"It seems, the base of those Thundercats is tougher than that Castle of Plundarr!" "Observe one of the superiors of the ship," Yes... We feel an extraordinary power! " A second person noticed as well, "Let's teleport the source of that power!" And they do exactly that, activate a radius of teleportation, they want to get that power!

At the Lair...

Maxine gets restless, and sees a lightning bolt towards Lion-O, "Get Away!" And give him a push, and instead of being teleported, it was the human girl.

Panthro gets choleric when he saw her disappear, and turns to the young leader, "Let's Save Maxine!" Lion-O just says, "we will, but if we hurry things can go pretty badly!" Mumm-Ra was also filled with rage, for the object of his affection was made prisoner, and when he goes to go after her, Pumyra stops him, "do not throw everything to lose... For Maxine's sake! " The villain looks at the Cougar, "get out of my way female!" She responds a little bored, "Damn... No need to be so unpleasant, infernal mummy! " She only hears Mumm-Ranna, "Pumyra... For once in life tries to understand it, for at this moment it is not he who speaks, but his heart! " She raises her brow, "How does a mummy have a heart?!" Mumm-Ranna reveals, "we have... But as you know, Mumm-Ra nourishes feelings for her, and will do everything to save her! " Pumyra knows this and is also aware that Panthro also knows it, and is pleased to know that Maxine has always fought against the advances of Mumm-Ra, keeping firm and faithful to Panthro, and continues to look at the figure of Mumm-Ra looking to the sky... For Maxine.

Mumm-Ra feels powerless, he cannot use his powers, for he can attract even more attention from those strange beings, Lion-O sees that he is determined, "you will have your vengeance, I advise you to calm down and help us!" Panthro knows he's hot-headed he won't be able to do anything, "Mumm-Ra, I love Maxine, and I'll do anything to save her from those guys." He turns to the panther, "I know all that, you've always referred to me, she's faithful to you Thundercat and the most straight human being I've ever known, but she's always struggled... For you. " Panthro just says, "she saved your life... is the best demonstration of love you can have. " The villain knows it's true, Maxine likes him, in her own way, "Let's work together to get Maxine out of there." Mumm-Ra looks at the Panther's eyes and knows... Panthro truly loves the human girl and is willing to save her from the clutches of those beings who only think of conquest and destroy lives and subjugate supernatural beings like him and Mumm-Ranna, and stare at the Thundercat in question with other eyes, will be Respect? Probably, "We're going to do a truce Thundercat... by Maxine! " And shake hands.

On the ship...

The Arcturians saw a human girl in the place of the force they wanted to teleport, "a human woman?" Look, Maxine looks around, seeing two humanoids of bluish skin, "Where am I?" Ask, then listen, "You are on our ship... Human! " Maxine smiled, managed to prevent Lion-O from being caught, "we were supposed to teleport the head of the supernatural force that protected your base!" She crosses her arms, "Oh really blue guy... I intersected your… beam, you wanted to capture my brother! " They stare at each other, "and don't even think about attacking my planet, because we're going to stop you from doing it!" They're both still looking at her.

"You are more than you appear to be, human." Say one of them, "and surely you must know where those two supernatural beings inhabit this planet!" Maxine doesn't want to deliver the two mummies so she decides to play her part, "I just heard their names, nothing more!" She knows the real intentions of those men and will do anything to stop them from achieving their goals.

They notice that human girl is someone who has a lot of discernment, and is no fool, seems to be very suspicious of strangers and decides to push her, "We think you know human." She raises her brow, keeping her version, "Are you deaf? I only know them by name!" Then asks, "Who are you? And why you want these... Supernatural beings? " The two Arcturians only say, "We are the terror of the universe, Yanus, and Pollux, we are from a planet of two Suns, Arcturus! And we'll be the last ones you'll see before you cease to exist! " She is horrified, with that threat, her conscience only tells her, _"Maxine, don't give up your friends or Mumm-Ra, for if you do the planet you call home will cease to exist!" _She closes her eyes, knowing what she's going to have to do.

Yanus and Pollux look at the human girl listening, "During centuries that men like you try to oppress the weakest, it has always been so... But when there are people capable of fighting what you represent, they show signs of cowardice! " Yanus looks at her, visibly furious... Cowards? How dare she call you cowards without paying for her own life? She will suffer for her words!

Yanus orders her to be arrested, he wants to have a little fun before he's done with her, "Oh human... You should be quiet! " She notices two men with chains, to hold her to the wall, then decides to try to jinx it the intentions of those two evil men, and put herself in a combat position, "I will not die without fighting!" And when one of the men' approaches, Maxine gives him two precise blows to the abdomen and neck, leaving him unconscious, "I'm not the one who kills and piles!" And it kicks in another, which violently hits the wall behind Yanus... "You..." She looks him in the eye, "I'm not afraid to die, I've escaped death... And I will escape again! " And gives a precise punch in the stomach another man, "I am not a coward, for I do not use others to do my dirty work!" Yanus sees that she fights using an unknown fighting style, then grabs a gun and hits her on a shoulder, "I think you lost, human!" She mocks him, "typical of someone who does not know the purity of the arts of Combat and who bathes in the blood of the innocent!"

The Arcturian looks at it, making a sign that it would be tied to the wall, saying, "Oh human... I lived almost 200 years, always in this conquering life and I can tell you something... I love to kill! " And de sheath a sword, beginning to hurt the girl, "I just want you to say things about the supernatural beings that inhabit your planet!" And he's still impaling her shoulder with his sword, and he hears it, "you can do whatever you want, blue bastard, I won't tell you!" And adds, "You are like locusts... Go from planet to planet, ravage their natural resources and destroy and consume the life that exists in them, then continue your destructive path through the known space, this for years! " Yanus looks at her interrogating himself, "_who is this human, who fears nothing or anyone even under torture?"_ The girl in question does not utter another word, yet faces them with the gaze.

He continues to show his cruelty to Maxine, hitting her in various parts of the body, whipping her, kicking her, beating her in the face until she bleeds, she always faces him, "Thou shalt have thy fate sealed... For me, soon as I get free! " He hurt her left leg, "Thou shalt not fight!" And laugh like a madman!

In the Lair...

Cheetara has a vision and falls to the ground, Lion-O is the first to grab it, "What's the matter, Cheetara?" The cheetah just says, "Maxine... She is being tortured by the beings who seek our destruction! " Lion-O wields the sword over his eyes, "Sword of Olmens, give me sight beyond sight!" And he can see Maxine being cruelly tortured by a blue humanoid, using various instruments of torture, she doesn't even flinch.

"Maxine is suffering a lot in the hands of those beings... It gives the feeling they want to know about us, but it doesn't give in! " Mumm-Ra is furious, "what are we waiting for? We must destroy these beings as soon as possible! " He had reverted to his basic form, this is how he manages to save some energy, as well as Mumm-Ranna, both want to do something to end Maxine's suffering.

So they only hear from behind, "The Feliner is ready, Thundercat!" Warns Vulture-man, "end the beings who destroyed our castle!" Lion-O looks at everyone, "come on... let's end this fight! "

On the Arcturian ship...

Maxine suffers enough at the hands of those humanoids, but she still feels that her friends are on the way and only tells them, "Now you will see... My friends will end your way of life! " Yanus drops a laugh, "Let them come!" And it's still hitting Maxine's leg.

Pollux only says, "brother, she will not yield, for she is loyal to them!" Yanus just says, "Now it's not about torture, it's about fun." The other knows that Yanus can be very cruel to the prisoners, then consumes them in cold blood, when they are still alive, but when it comes to women, he rapes them, causing pain.

Will he do the same thing to the human girl? Maybe, she's pretty cute, having the right body for him.

So look at something on the girl that's trapped in the wall... A scar partially is hidden in her leg, which proves she gives a fight, _"it won't be easy to bend this human!"_ Think to himself, and keep watching the brother torture her mercilessly.

Despite Maxine being tortured, prays mentally, _"My God give me strength to endure this, for I want to have strength to teach them a lesson, and to end the cruelty of these beings to the rest of the universe... Give peace to the souls who need it to pass the barrier to the other side!_

_Protect my friends and give judgment to Mumm-Ra, for he needs it well! "_ And it passes out... she has struggled against the pains and loss of blood caused by the torture and Yanus's cruelty.

When he sees that only orders, "take her to a cell to rot!" And the orders are fulfilled, Maxine is left untreated in a cell... Abandoned to die.

* * *

_What a cruel bastard..._

_I appreciate constructive criticism, thanks!_


	4. Redemption

_Rated **M** due to violence._

_**Disclaimer:** The Thundercats are not mine jut the OC and the plot!_

* * *

_Well those two Arcturians are bastards, but the pay-back time will arrive folks!_

_I will not tell you anything, read to discover._

* * *

**Redemption**

Maxine is unconscious at the mercy of the enemy, suffered unprecedented cruelty, and that would not affect her, for she will have her revenge, to teach them an unprecedented lesson.

Was never a violent person, knows that violence attracts more violence, but was tortured and attacked cowardly by beings without a moral spine, their reign has to end as soon as possible, even at the cost of their life.

_"Maxine when you see yourself devoid of everything... You'll find your true strength, and then no one will stop you!_

_Trust your instincts, what you've learned from me over the years I taught you martial arts!_

_They may think they've beaten you, but in the end, you'll be the one to have the last word, and then you'll see your true self! Do not seek revenge but redemption! " _

She opens her eyes to remember the words of her martial arts master, then sits down, staring at her leg sighing of relief... is not broken, and looks through the bars, "Those bastards think they have defeated me, are completely mistaken." Her faith is unshakable, for she knows that her friends will rescue and blow up Yanus and Pollux ship.

In space...

The Feliner is flying at full speed followed by the mutant ship, making several reconnaissance flights to the huge vessel, to see if they found an entrance.

Lion-O prefers another approach and opens the way through the ship with some rays, enough to open a hole in the ship's fuselage.

"Now we're going to blow this whole thing, and free the prisoners while we do it!" Sort Lion-O.

All invade the ship heading towards the bridge where Yanus and Pollux are located, who is seeing everything.

"They came to us, brother!" And they see two mummies, one shroud in a scarlet cloak and the other in a blue cloak, and much more delicate, "and they brought the supernatural beings with them, it will be easier than expected!" Then send troops to kill them and capture the two mummies!

Lion-O, Mumm-Ra, Mumm-Ranna and the other Thundercats start looking for Maxine, by the ship, in an unprecedented rage, then they see soldiers coming in every direction, Mumm-Ra is in their basic form and professes their usual enchantment.

**"ANCIENT SPIRITS OF EVIL**

**TRANSFORM THIS DECADENT FORM**

**IN MUMM-RA THE EVER LIVING! " **

Yanus sees his transformation becoming terrified, he had transformed himself into his most powerful form, Mumm-Ra The All-Powerful , then hears the enchantment of Mumm-Ranna;

**"ANCIENT SPIRITS OF GOOD**

**TRANSFORM THIS GENTLE FORM TO MUMM-RANNA**

**THE EVER GOOD! "**

The female mummy was transformed into the form of a warrior, and the two mummies began to slaughter literally the soldiers of Yanus, opening their throats or stomachs, it was of unprecedented cruelty!

"It can't be... Our soldiers are being killed without mercy or pity! " Yells Yanus, "supposedly the mummy of blue is peaceful, does not dare to hurt the mere mortals!" Pollux just says, "Remember we have the human, and they came here to save her, and they don't look at the means!" Pollux looks towards the dungeons, "You have a bargaining chip, brother, the human!

Blackmail them and then you'll see what happens! " Suggests.

So he talk through the speakers, _"I think you'd better stop with the slaughter of my men, outsiders or the human dies!"_ Lion-O and the others stop for a moment, "if you hurt her, you'll see what happens to you!" Yanus just says, "_You're not in a position to negotiate, Thundercat!"_ Mumm-Ra looks at the young leader, "Don't fall for the lie, boy!" Yanus just says, "_so you think I'm lying, mummy?" _And show the figure of Maxine, covered in blood, "_cease the attack, and maybe I'll change my mind!"_ Lion-O suspects that they have a hidden camera, Panthro gives with it, "If my mate dies, you will suffer in my hands!" Yanus mocks_, "Oh really? Big words for a big mouth, but no use at all... She should be dead by now! "_

When Mumm-Ra hears that, he de sheath Plundarr's sword, "Use your sword to find the human before I do something that I may regret!" Lion-O wields the sword, getting to see what's really going on, and knows where Maxine is, "blow the camera Panthro, then go to the Feliner plus Pumyra!" He looks at the young lord, "You won't stop me from rescuing her!" Lion-O just says, "I know you want to, but I need Feliner to be ready, and you're also hot-headed, and mistakes can be made!" Panthro immediately realizes, "right... I'll prepare everything to get Maxine more comfortable! " And runs straight to Feliner right away.

Mumm-Ra is amazed, "why didn't you want him with us?" Lion-O just says, "His emotional state doesn't allow him to reflect properly!" Then add, "they bluff... When I used the Sight beyond sight, I saw that she was being treated by some prisoners.

They're both upstairs at the command post. " Mumm-Ra suggests, "It's time to rescue Maxine, and whoever hurt her will be mine!" Lion-O sees the flame of hatred in Mumm-Ra's eyes, "you and I, they will pay... No one hurts my sister! " And they continued the slaughter, following to the cells.

In the cell...

Maxine was treated by a prisoner, treated her wounds, mitigated her thirst and hunger, letting her rest for a while, she would need the strength to fight against her oppressors.

She feels that she has friends of value, capable of doing everything to save her from there, and praying to the gods that everything goes smoothly, then looks at her, "Hang on, human!" Maxine sleeps peacefully, nor does the clamors of battle disturb her.

Outside the cell

The Thundercats together with the two mummies and the mutants open the way to the cells, they did not believe in the words of the two Arcturians brothers, they only wanted to stall time.

When they arrive there, saw Maxine surrounded by strange beings, Lion-O advances, but the strange beings make a barrier, it seems they are trying to protect her from danger, "we do not want to hurt the girl, we come to rescue her!" So a black-skinned humanoid appears, "Have you come to save her?" Lion-O nods, so it only says, "The human rests, is weak due to the loss of blood." Lion-O looks at Maxine, "Thank you." The other continues, "It was very abused, I don't know how it is that it has no broken limbs and has not lost its life." Mumm-Ra approaches seeing Maxine visibly injured, has wounds all over her body, and picks her up in bridal style, moving away, a strand of her hair from her face, "she's a fighter, that's why she survived." The black humanoid recognizes Mumm-Ra, for he has heard stories of his cruelty and yet, he looks at the human with affection, the humanoid says nothing, being observing the scene quite admired.

Lion-O approaches, "Mumm-Ra, she will be safe with them, then we shall come and fetch her!" The mummy is reluctant to leave it there.

A female hand tightens his arm, and the mummy looks at her, "I want... be at your side. " It says Maxine who woke up moments earlier, "You're so weak!" Notices Lion-O, "You are in no condition to fight!" But Maxine says, "I know, but something tells me I have to be there." Mumm-Ra fears for her, "You can lose your life!" She caresses his face, "and you risked your life to rescue me." Then she sees the strange beings, "Thank you, you are free and you can fight for your freedom!" The black humanoid only says, "Yes, we will, and you take out our captors!" Listening to that, Lion-O and the others came out of there.

Maxine can pinpoint the place where the two Arcturians brothers are, but until they got there, they fought the soldiers, she was weak to fight, and she's hiding out watching the slaughter.

Slowly everyone will make way, but always keep an eye on Maxine who is aided by Mumm-Ranna, " You show great courage Maxine, in wanting to face who did this to you!" The human smiles, "it has to be... I want to look them in the eye. " The female mummy does something, puts her hand on Maxine's chest.

The human girl feels the energy to involve her, it seems that the forces are returning, and the most serious injuries are healed; "Now you are on equal footing, but it will not last, so use the power I have given you wisely." Maxine has no weapon, but sees on the ground an iron rod, grabs and tests it seeing that has the right weight, "Thank you!" Then looks at the improvised staff, "now they will pay... dearly! " And she runs alongside his friends, who are quite surprised to see her standing with forces to face half the world, "then I explain, now it's clobbering time!" Say with a glint in her eyes.

And advances with others, Mumm-Ra sees that she has blood in her fitness suite, proof that she suffered inhumane torture on the part of the two Arcturians.

But before they got to the bridge, the two brothers were already waiting, "I see you found your friend!" Says Yanus, "and I have met, Mumm-Ra and Mumm-Ranna, and they live up to their fame!" And he tries to throw something at them, Mumm-Ra realizes he de sheath his sword, repelling what was thrown at them, protecting who was with him.

Yanus looks rather surprised, "very well, you did not use magic, very clever!" Pollux, on the other hand, sees the sword in the hands of the young Lord, observing, "not bad for the young leader of the Thundercats, but you are very different than the human woman, who claims to be your sister!" Maxine hears, approaching, "It's not just the blood bonds that define the degree of kinship, you fart face!" Yanus and Pollux are shocked, she was dying!

"How can that be? You've been massacred! " A glow appears in Maxine's eyes, "good observation, blue arse, but now you will pay for what you did to me!" Mumm-Ra just says, "he's mine... Maxine, he hurt you. " She looks at him, "but the fight is mine, he dominated me due to being armed.

I need to face my torturer if I want to sleep peacefully! " And it starts to evaluate it, "they don't know the purity of martial arts, they don't have the notion of honor!" Mumm-Ra understands Maxine's motives, "All right, I will abide you… for the moment!" Yanus laughs, "Ahahahah... what an easy defeat! " Lion-O just says, "Don't judge my sister, she's stronger than you think!"

Maxine moves towards Yanus, "on guard!" And she puts herself in a fighting position thinking, _"I'll have to be quick and efficient, I want to seize the temporary power of Mumm-Ranna to teach him a lesson!"_ And close the eyes to internalize what she will go to do to him.

Yanus notices that she is in a strange fighting position, "Don't tell me you'll fight that way!" She opens her eyes, "You don't know my combat style, which is older than you.

But I can tell you before I kick your arse! " The Arcturiano raises the brow is curious, "then spill human." She even in combat position only says, "Practice Wing-Chu, Jeet Kune Do, boxing and some street martial arts," and evaluates his opponent, staying in a strange fighting position, "you will see what a person over 2000 years old is able to do to an arrogant like you! " Yanus is in shock, the human is over 2000 years old? And exclaims;

"It's impossible! You should be dust by now! " Maxine, laughs, "Oh really? And you should be more prudent and wash your mouth with soap! " And begins to manage the staff with incredible skill, starting to circulate his opponent, she wants to analyze his technique, "since you say my defeat is only a matter of time... Why don't you attack me? " He says, "If you attack that mummy, will intervene." She drops a laugh, "Mumm-Ra will not interfere in this fight!

You're mine right now, and believe me, when you fight him, you'll see he can be crueler than me! " He advances, with incredible speed, but the human girl can predict the attack and defends herself, "not bad, Yanus... Let's see what you can do! " He starts attacking her, Maxine defends every blow, sometimes blocking with her hands, fists, knees, and feet.

"You only defend, human!" It says, "Defense is the best attack!" What he doesn't know is that she's studying his technique, while defending and smiles, Yanus notices, "Why are you laughing?" She only tells while defends herself, "your technique is not tuned, you're sloppy!" Then hit him with the palm of the hand on his face, "AH! You didn't notice at all! " Yanus puts his hand on the nose, "You made me bleed!" She replies, "Get ready for more!" He attacked and she made backflips, which leaves him amazed, then gives him a mighty kick in the hip, and made him ache when she goes to kick him he holds her by the foot, "see if you can get out of this, human!" She takes a leap by giving a somersault in the air hitting him in the process, "as I told you... Yanus, I have many resources! " Everyone looked at that technique, "Woah... Never thought I'd see a jump like this! " Says Tygra, "Maxine landed without falling!" The human girl only says, "This happens when you have a fine-tuned technique!" Yanus doesn't know what to say, and the fight goes on.

Mumm-Ra looks at her fighting against the opponent, he had never seen her fight like that, seemed to have surrendered herself to body and soul, feels she wants to humiliate the opponent.

Notice that she gives him a barrage of blows, which left him stunned, no chance to defend himself, saw this to give him a precise blow in the stomach, which makes him lose his breath, followed by a sweep.

Yanus does not believe that he is losing, and with a stroke of luck, makes her fall, then quickly advances with the sword in hand to pierce it, Mumm-Ra hears it, "and now human?" When Yanus goes to invest in Maxine, she closes her eyes.

The blade no longer advances; the Arcturian well tries but cannot...

Everyone in that room turns into something they never thought to see... Maxine had caught the blade with both hands... The same was millimeters of her face, "it is... It's impossible, h... how did you manage to hold my blade? " And the other one falls on the floor, getting up, "I'm not that helpless, asshole."

Then look at the sword of Yanus, "You must think I do not know how to fight with weapons? I learned to manage them, my martial arts style is included in blades training! " And grabs the staff, Yanus advances raising his sword towards the girl, attacking her.

The baton breaks, Maxine doesn't get intimidated and uses both pieces as weapons, "as you see, I don't let myself defenseless!" She tries to defend herself in the best way she knows, Yanus manages to take away both of her pieces, "You're going to die human!" Mumm-Ra notices and throws his sword, she is unarmed, and when it goes to the girl's hands grows, "Now let's see who wins this fight!" And manages the sword with dexterity, it seemed that the same sang in her hands, Yanus swallows in dry listening, "This one you cannot break, blue bastard!"

Yanus invests in it with his sword, which is readily defended by Maxine, "Thou shalt not win, this fight, fool!" And continues to fight, and the fight is quite close and she fights valiantly, "I wanted to look you in the eye, Arcturian, face who hurt me.

You don't know what it's like to suffer or lose someone you love, and you never faced death as I did or the pain!

For decades you have been doing it to others, you have caused so much suffering to your neighbor! This will be stopped by us, it will be your last day! " And breaks his sword in one charge, "Remember that you and your empire of terror were knocked down by a simple human woman, by the Thundercats and the two supernatural beings you wanted so badly to catch!" Yanus is gaping and asking, "Why don't you kill me?" She replies, "I could use Chi, to do it but I will not!

You need redemption; I will not dirty my hands with your iniquity blood. " And turn her back, and surrender the sword to Mumm-Ra, who willingly accepts it, "not bad... Maxine! "

Yanus cannot stand what was done to him, and since he is a coward he throws a knife that he had hidden in his boot, against Maxine, which hits her on the shoulder, Mumm-Ra sees it and hit him with a mystical ray, "You will pay with your life, mortal trash! " Maxine sees that he's still alive, and pulls the knife out of her shoulder, her eyes look like flames...

She advances on him and does the unexpected... Stick the knife in his shoulder causing him so much pain, "I gave you a chance and yet you wasted it!" Then she looks at the big knife, "and I'm going to keep this, will make a good bush knife!" And put it in her machete sheath.

And out of there, Mumm-Ra decides to end the life of Yanus but Maxine just says, "I want him alive, to witness the destruction of everything he's built!" Mumm-Ra never thought that Maxine was so wicked, but took what she asked for.

Pollux offered no resistance and was arrested immediately, standing next to his brother.

"Let's destroy this joint!" Mumm-Ra and Lion-O run to the core of the ship and managed to destroy it using the eye of Thundera and the Sword of Plundarr.

* * *

_Well... it was kickass time folks!_

_I appreciate constructive reviews, thanks!_


	5. Tranquility

_Rated** M **due to Violence!_

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Thundercats only the OC and the plot!_

* * *

_Well, this story is finished... I hope you liked!_

_By the way... Maxine was amazing, gave a monumental kickass to Yanus, Lion-O, and Mumm-Ra blow up their ship to smithereens!_

_Let's go on with the story!_

* * *

**Tranquillity**

Maxine manages to escape with the help of Mumm-Ranna and Tygra, no longer has the strength to run, since the additional energy that the female mummy had given her, had already passed, was completely exhausted, and for such Tygra grabs her in bridal style, "Thank you Tygra!"

The prisoners and crew of the ship can also get out of there at full speed, using the escape pods, Lion-O and the others also escaped the Feliner, and it was by a black nail.

Maxine is sitting with her eyes closed, leaving Pumyra giving her a few stitches in the wound that she has on her shoulder, "Ouch… that hurts!" The Cougar responds, "Take it easy, Maxi, just a little longer, hold on!" Moments later has the wound covered.

Maxine feels so tired and full of pain but breathes with relief, "How do you feel... "Maxine"? Listen to Mumm-Ra asking, "I'm exhausted and happy to have faced my torturer and won him in a fair fight!" He just says, "I've never seen you fight like that." She replies, "I was so furious with him, that I gave myself from body and soul to combat." Lion-O hears saying, "And yet you were lucid!" Maxine replies, "Yes if I was blind in anger, it could all run differently." She breathes deep, "I was devoid of everything, but someone reminded me that if this kind of situation happened to me, my true potential would come up, and that's what happened... My Master trained me well!

And one thing... Violence only brings more violence, which is why I have not lost control. "

Then looks at Mumm-Ra, "thank you... For borrowing the sword of Plundarr! " He replies, "You needed a blade, and you used the Sword of Plundarr as well as I do!" She blushes, "thank you... I think! " Panthro heard, "I bet you gave him a monumental beating." Maxine beckons, "Yes, he didn't even know what hit him!" A question is heard, "How does it feel to handle the sword of Plundarr?" She sketches a smile, "I have to get a sword like that at Walmart!" Tygra drops a laugh, "You haven't lost your humor!" Maxine also laughs in response, "I loved using Mumm-Ra's sword, it's light and easy to handle, it's the ideal weight!

It was made for Mumm-Ra, but yet I felt that the sword accepted me. " Mumm-Ra replies, "Yes, you're right, Maxine, the sword knows who can handle it, even though you are a Thundercat, it has accepted you." She winks an eye, "and I thank you, for it has made us save from a cruel fate!" Everyone agrees.

Lion-O only informs while piloted Feliner in conjunction with Panthro, "Mandora has already been contacted, and should already be on the planet waiting for these two!" Pumyra asks, "What happened to the crew and the prisoners?" Lion-O responds, "Linx-O, Bengali and the Thunderkittens are assisting them in the lair." Maxine breathes very relieved, the prisoners are safe and free.

"And what will happen to the ship's crew of these two Arcturians?" Maxine's question with a mixture of curiosity, "well Mandora will hear them, I feel they were obliged to do what has commanded them, otherwise they would die!" The young Lord says.

"I'll try to rest." Warn Maxine, and fall asleep immediately, the human girl had one of the fights of her life, where she had to fight for her survival.

Mandora is in the lair waiting for the Thundercats and the mutant ship, and while waiting begins to collect testimonials from the crew and prisoners who managed to escape, telling everything in detail.

And indeed what Lion-O felt was genuine, for the Arcturians were generally very peaceful, these two brothers were diverted from the right path, and became very violent and evil towards their neighbour, dedicated themselves to hurting others, killing as well plunder the houses of his victims, and his cruelty became known in Arcturus, being expelled from the planet to never return, then his cruelty became unequaled, began to plunder planets, kill the people they conquered, committing a no number of heinous crimes, including cannibalism, according to the two brothers were to stay with the essence of their victims.

They also had the idea of capturing sorcerers to use their powers as... Fuel for their ship... Unparalleled cruelty and sadism...

Both Feliner and Rat Star landed safely, all the occupants came out safely, Maxine on the arms of Panthro, Tygra, and Mumm-Ra brought the two brothers, properly tied, Mandora handcuffed them immediately, after hearing what was told by the crew and prisoners, the reaction of all was of pure terror but then came full relief... For the reign of terror of the two Arcturians had ended for good!

Mandora made a point of communicating to all the surveillance posts scattered throughout the galaxy that the fearsome duo of renegades from Arcturus had been captured and that their reign of terror had ended.

But the known universe is vast, the news could take weeks or a few years to arrive, depending on the technological advancement of the various peoples that inhabit it.

Maxine looks at Yanus and Pollux, they were already cuffed, look them in the eyes, "you have not reached the top level... Total enlightenment like your countrymen! Instead chose to spread the darkness!

I hope you will be imprisoned for many years and may find your redemption! " All the present hear Maxine's words, being very admired, "even though they tortured you, don't you hate them?" She closes her eyes, "No... Hatred only brings more hatred, and I don't want to take part in that! " And open her eyes, "when you fight to survive... We learn to see life in another perspective, which these two fools did not do! " The two brothers do not utter a word, "live with the atrocities they have committed, the peoples who have subdued, raise themselves from the ashes and walk to a better future, they will see it behind an isolated cell, without freedom." Mandora when hears Maxine's words, "you're inspired... But your words make sense. " Barely says it takes the prisoners to the shuttle cells and leaves.

They all saw Mandora's little shuttle unseemly from the heavens, so they decided to join the lair, Panthro just says, "Maxine you need to rest, you're exhausted!" The girl just says, "so thoughtful you are, Panthro." Lion-O just says, "You were amazing there, I never thought you'd fight that way." She just says, "I had to do it if I wanted to survive!" Lion-O knows that Maxine fought like a true Thundercat, "You are human but you have the agility of a Thundercat!" Panthro puts Maxine on the ground, allowing Lion-O to embrace her, "Thank you for your help."

They hear from behind, "Now us, Thundercats!" And they saw themselves watching Mumm-Ra try to attack them, all the Thundercats put themselves in a defensive position, Mumm-Ranna well tries, but is no match for him, she is too long away from her pyramid.

"The bloodshed wasn't enough for you?"

Says a soft voice; "Enough of violence for today! There have been so many losses of lives today!"

When they saw it, noticed that Maxine barely stands up and holds a makeshift baton, is determined to stop Mumm-Ra, but is powerless to fight, and begins to fall, and the unexpected happens, she is caught by the same one who wanted to attack them, "Even exhausted you prevented my attack." She looks at him with tears in her eyes, "Why Mumm-Ra? Why don't you forget your ongoing fight with my friends for today? "The villain knows it's true, "You're an amazing fighter, and I enjoyed fighting beside you, Maxine!" She continues to shed tears, "and I also liked it, Mumm-Ra, I just wanted you to realize that violence is not the way!" And tears continue to roll, "Today should be a day to celebrate something good... Not what you're trying to do! Enough violence... We want peace!" He sees the emotion in her eyes.

Everyone is staring at the scene before them, Mumm-Ra with her in his arms!

The villain looks into her green eyes once again, " You have guts, Maxine!" And caresses her face tenderly, Panthro sees the scene, but Lion-O put a hand, "Don't interfere Panthro, this can make the difference!" Advises Lion-O, and the panther obeyed, by watching what is happening between the two.

Due to the loss of blood and the temporary power that Mumm-Ranna gave her, Maxine says, "I am so weak...I need to sleep!" And loses her senses, which worried the others, the mummy just says, "She's fine, just fainted.

Tell me where her room is, I'll take care of it. "Reluctantly the room of the couple is indicated.

Everyone follows Mumm-Ra, to Maxine's room, who knows what he's going to try against the human girl, but they have to trust him, they know he nurtures feelings for Maxine.

He closes the door, the others stay outside, Panthro walks in, watching the mummy laying her down with care, and he's staring at the human girl.

He cleans her tears, and covers it carefully, Panthro notices, "You really have a great affection for her!" Mumm-Ra closes his eyes, "I know." And he caresses Maxine's face, "Even weak she faced me." Panthro just tells, "Maxine is like that... Very brave! " The mummy sighs, while looks at Panthro, "I love her deeply, Thundercat, more than you know, but she has chosen you!" Then caresses her face again, "there won't be fights for a while... For her. " Then he gives him something, "give her this, it's a souvenir." And it disappears quickly, and the mutants when they feel it disappearing take the cue and get out of there before the Thundercats cast them off.

The others get in, "Where's Mumm-Ra?" Question Lion-O, Mumm-Ranna only replies, "departed... Went straight to his pyramid, to sleep to regain the power that was dilapidated, and I will do the same. " Panthro only informs, "Mumm-Ra will not bother us for a while... due to Maxine! " Linx-O just says, "not bad... For an evil being! " And they leave Panthro with Maxine, he won't leave her side.

Mumm-Ranna looks at others saying, "I also have to retire myself Thundercats, for I can't stay out of my pyramid for so long!

I hope that Maxine gets better fast!" And disappear.

Lion-O looks at the remaining Thundercats, "well... Now we just have to rest, this fight against those two Arcturians has left us exhausted! " Everyone agrees, "Tomorrow will be a new day of hard work, for evil never sleeps!" Linx-O group went to the Tower of Olmens and the rest were in the lair.

The next morning, Maxine wakes up, seeing Panthro sleeping in a chair, "P... Panthro? " He wakes up when hears her voice, "How do you feel?" She breathes deep, "could be better!" And look around, "what about Mumm-Ra?" Panthro sits next to her, "when he saw you defenseless and unconscious, decided there would be no fights for a while!" She raises her brow, "What do you mean?" Panthro reports, "When you faced him, he changed his mind!

You'd see him when he looked at you! " She's intrigued, "What did you see?" Panthro breathes deep, "he nourishes genuine feelings for you, in other words... he loves you deeply, Maxine." She closes her eyes, "Your eyes showed that, Panthro." The panther knows that, and Maxine gives him a kiss, "thank you, for being by my side." Panthro corresponds to Maxine's kiss, staying like this for some time, finally, "rest Maxine, you still have a long way to be recovered to 100%." Then he just adds, "Before I forget!" She turns, "what?" Panthro gives her a gold bracelet, "Mumm-Ra left you this, is a souvenir" She raises her brow by accepting the bracelet, and puts it on her wrist, "when I confront him, I will thank him!" She knows why it was thanks to her that a temporary alliance was made to defeat those two brothers, then falls asleep, and this time Panthro lies beside her hugging and feeling her breath.

Mumm-Ra woke up very early, is watching Maxine through his cauldron, is apparently okay, and breathes with relief, he saw that she had awakened by herself.

Had listened to her and Panthro's conversation about him, never said anything against him, on the contrary, and he notices that she is wearing the bracelet that he had offered her, _"It suits her!"_ Think to himself, knowing that Maxine will thank him, then see Maxine fall asleep in Panthro's arms, letting out a sigh, but nothing can do.

He smiled as he recalled that both fought side by side against a common enemy, and her dexterity remained in tune, which he would not give to fight alongside her again.

Then he looks at the statues of the evil spirits, this time he did everything well that pleased them, and decides to return to his sarcophagus to sleep for some time, and when he woke up... Would prepare something against the Thundercats!

What about the prisoners and the cruise crew? Well, these returned to their planets, remembering the human who faced the two renegade brothers and defeated them! They are grateful to those who helped them to be free to build a promising future and hope that in the near future they find who helped them.

End…

* * *

Well... what I have to say?

See you soon!

I appreciate constructive criticism, thanks!


End file.
